Fly Away
by Feather
Summary: Heero and Relena are tired of society and intend to leave it forever...


Fly Away  
  
Rating: PG  
  
It was odd, that they would end this way. He had met her five days ago, in a bar. It was Friday, cold and cloudy, and he was bored. He sat, drinking a beer, and he met her eyes across the room. It wasn't love at first sight, but when he saw those burning ice blue eyes, it sent shivers up his spine. He walked over, loosely. He just pulled her up, she obliged willingly, and the next hour, they were in a cabin, up in the mountains, away from all the press that would certainly mob her if they knew what was happening between them. There wasn't any love, no wistful glances or deep meaningful looks, but there was a connection and fire in both of them that made them just click. He didn't even know her true name.  
It seemed like ages ago that they had been so oblivious to everything. But now the harsh reality had shredded all of the short slices of utopia that had temporarily dulled the painful truth. The truth: they were starving, freezing, and on the run. The minute that the Vice Foreign Minister had missed her first day of work, they had started to search. Dogs searched for any small scent that they could, scores of search teams scoured virtually every inch of the earth that they could. So they were running it away from it all forever they agreed. They would end everything.  
He threw a backward glance as they trudged through the back country road. She was shivering, her thin shoulders shaking. Her thin dress was little protection from the bitter November cold that was slowly creeping into their bones. He halted her, took off his light leather jacket, and put it over her shoulders. He wished he could do better, give her a meal and a home, but it was all he could do. He was helpless.   
She looked at him gratefully, but there was something missing in her eyes. Something was gone, something that had been there when he had met her. He continued to walk, head down, trying not to think about what was happening to her, to him. He shoved his hands in his rough jeans pockets, trying to warn his hands. Without his jacket, all he had was a t-shirt to fight the cold.  
She stumbled; an unseen stone had tripped her. The road was getting dark at the early dusk. He pulled her up, pulling her aside into the thick woods on the left side of the road. They would sleep next to the road again. This might be the last night; tomorrow they would reach the town.  
They found a small clearing in the midst of the heavily forest. He lay down. She sat down, lied down next to him, her back to his chest, her head curled up on his shoulder. He pulled his jacket off her, covered them both with it.  
She fell asleep almost instantly, but he lingered awake for awhile. He knew that this pace was exhausting her. He could handle the pace, but she couldn't. Now that he didn't have to keep his mind on the cold and the pace, he had nothing to distract him from the painful hunger pangs in his stomach. The last time that they had eaten was last night, a roll from that he had stolen from the baker in the last town. He tried to concentrate on the other things, like fighting the cold, but that seemed dulled out by the pain in his stomach. Next town that they got to, he would get some food, by whatever means necessary. They were already being chased by the law, any way. And for what they had planned, it wouldn't matter much longer.  
He was sick of society. Wherever he went, he ran into more things that bothered him, no, not bothered him, but infuriated him. Everything was sickening, and he was entirely ready to leave it forever.  
  
The next morning, they awoke before the bitter dawn, the freezing cold biting into their bones. The pale weak sunlight did nothing to warm them. The coldness again dulled the pain of one thousand knives of hunger that stabbed his stomach, but the ache was still unbearable. He looked at her as they started to walk briskly. He could see she was faltering, weak with hunger and cold. Not much longer, the town was about ten miles away. We'll get there in the next hour or so, he thought. That will give us enough to strength to our plan.  
An hour passed, another, another still. They approached the town, a quiet dusty one set in the mountains. The cold had slowed down all work, but the town was slow anyway. It was a quiet lazy mining town, set near a steel gray river. That was the entire reason they had aimed for this town. But that was for later. They had to get some real rest and food. He pulled her into the thinning forest before anyone could see them.  
He just looked into her eyes, seeing the pure exhaustion and hunger, the bitter cold that was shutting her down. He had to do something, soon, get her some food. She looked back at him, searching deep into his eyes. He could see the life leaving her, slowly but surely. They still had enough time, he hoped. They would take no time to rest or food, they had to carry out their plan before anything else could ruin it.  
He lead her out of the forest, into the town. He was pulling her more than dragging her. They passed easily through the traffic on the main street. Nothing more than a bakery, town hall, small grocery store, and tax attorney's office adorned the street, and nobody in their right mind would be out in the cold.  
They passed through side-streets of rickety houses. The old paint peeled off gray boards, the windows were streaked with dust and grime, the doors no more than pieces of wood nailed together. It was obvious that the cold could most surely enter, but they were warmer than the streets. The passed the houses, to a high steel bridge.   
The river was far below them, a thick twisting gray ribbon. Rocks jutted up occasionally, and foam flecked up from where they were. The pale cucumber paint on the bridge was chipped and faded graffiti decorated much of the steel shafts. It seemed that this might have been a popular place for gangs to hang out, but as much of the art was old and bleached, it must have been of the past. As small and dusty as this place may have been, it must have held its justice and tranquility as highly important.  
He looked at her, deeply. She returned the look. The daylight was slowly fading. Town noises became softer and quieter, until the only noises were those of the distant highway. And this was it; the end.  
They had agreed that they had to escape forever. The only way their love would last was somewhere other than here. Their shared dreams of a better society were somewhere else, anywhere but here. He loved her, but as an exile, he would never be able to love her openly. She was Vice Foreign Minister and Former Queen, and what was he? A soldier, left with bitter dreams of something better.   
He grabbed her hand, squeezed it tightly. She weakly returned it. He looked one last time into her eyes. They were relieved and happy, for once like the first time they had met. They walked over to the rail, looking into the river below. The swung their legs over the rail, sitting fifty feet above the river. He looked at her, she at him, and the jumped into the river below.  
  
Just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams our out there somewhere.  
Just fly away from here.  
  
  
Author's notes: So... yeah. I just had that idea one day, and couldn't let it go. I have a lot of other projects going on right now, personal and not. And Usagi one that is in the beginning stages, finishing Strawberries, the Usagi/Mamoru one, and several others that are too young to even mention. Thank you readers, hope you enjoyed it. The song snippet was Fly Away by Aerosmith. PS: That was a Heero/Relena, in case you couldn't tell.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song Fly Away by Aerosmith.   



End file.
